<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad Privileges by MollyRenata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423091">Dad Privileges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata'>MollyRenata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Planning, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, this is not a serious fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two souls inhabit the same body, it can lead to some... interesting domestic disputes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu/Kujikawa Rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dad Privileges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While inspired by the setup in "break out of your head" and "so step on up to the plate", this does not take place anywhere in that timeline. It's mostly a "what if?" thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>While being part of a polyamorous arrangement was very difficult, it was every bit as <em>rewarding.</em> Since the moment he'd first gotten involved with Yu, Sho's life had taken a turn for the interesting and <em>wonderful</em> - and Rise had offered to bridge the gap not too long afterward, leaving the once-lonesome boy happier than he ever could have <em>imagined</em> being.</p><p>When Minazuki decided that he, too, loved Yu and Rise, <em>that</em> was when things got complicated. He often denied himself in favor of Sho, insisting that he didn't <em>have</em> to be in control of their shared body to spend time with their lovers; the problem was that, when he was in the back of Sho's head, Minazuki could only see and hear what Sho did - his other senses were muted entirely, leaving him unable to enjoy the same depth of intimacy that Sho did.</p><p>All three of them - Sho, Yu and Rise - worked tirelessly to convince Minazuki that it was okay to be happy. They had made a considerable amount of progress, which was a <em>good</em> thing in their eyes... but it came with its <em>own</em> challenges, as did everything else in this arrangement.</p><p>Namely, when they all settled down and started living together, the issue of children came up. Rise was the only girl among them, so motherhood wasn't a topic of dispute; Yu only had <em>his</em> soul, so he didn't have to worry about who the father would be when he had his own kid. Minazuki, insistent as he was on Sho's happiness most of the time, had decided that he <em>loved</em> the idea of being a father - and this led to him causing no small amount of trouble for the one whose body he inhabited.</p><p>It was an otherwise quiet morning in the Narukami-Kujikawa-Minazuki household, and Yu, as always, had woken up early to make breakfast for everyone. Sho and Rise sat across from each other at the table, enjoying the wonderful scent of their mutual lover's cooking as they waited; Yu had been an amazing cook since his teenage years, and that skill was part of what had made Sho fall in love with him. Rise had her own reasons, but she never passed up an opportunity to enjoy Yu's cooking - and to feed her boys <em>directly,</em> a habit which Sho had found embarrassing at first, but he came to enjoy it in short order.</p><p>As he often did, Minazuki broke the relative silence - though in his current state, his voice could only be heard by Sho. <em>'Did you enjoy last night?'</em></p><p>"...What the hell?" Sho's response was immediate, catching the attention of both Yu and Rise. "Where'd <em>that</em> come from?"</p><p>Of course, they both knew that Sho was talking to his other half. However, the rather sudden inquiry indicated that something <em>interesting</em> was about to happen - and while Yu and Rise couldn't hear Minazuki right now, they could extrapolate his words based on what Sho said, a fact that had led to Sho getting deeply humiliated on several occasions now.</p><p><em>'Surely you must be aware of the consequences,'</em> Minazuki continued, as if Sho hadn't said anything. <em>'Recall, if you will, that Kujikawa ended her contraceptive regimen some time ago, in preparation for her future plans of motherhood...'</em></p><p>"Yeah, so?" Sho averted his gaze from his two prying lovers, desperate to avoid at least <em>some</em> of the inevitable shame that would come from this conversation. "Yu said <em>he</em> didn't care who got to be the first dad, and Rise wouldn't have done it with me if it wasn't okay with her! It's gonna happen anyway, so what're you bringin' this up for?"</p><p><em>'Because you did not even offer me the opportunity.'</em> There was a hint of irritation in Minazuki's tone; he usually kept a good lid on his emotions, but from time to time, he expressed himself more openly - and this appeared to be one of those times. <em>'You've mentioned in the past that you dislike the thought of caring for a child yourself... therefore, you should give that responsibility to me.'</em></p><p>"Yeah, and I <em>will,</em> once we <em>have</em> a kid," Sho retorted, baffled by Minazuki's logic. "Why's it even <em>matter</em> which one of us is out when..." He trailed off, his face burning; even after all this time, he sometimes struggled with saying those words - more so when he had an <em>audience</em> listening in on his argument with himself.</p><p><em>'I would like to make a <strong>proper</strong> claim to fatherhood,'</em> Minazuki insisted. <em>'Therefore, I would prefer to take part in the process <strong>directly...</strong> from beginning to end.'</em> He paused, and his presence shifted a bit, showing his annoyance. <em>'There are <strong>other</strong> activities you can partake in. Next time, allow <strong>me</strong> to...'</em></p><p>"Yeah, that's the <em>dumbest</em> thing you've ever said." Sho pressed his face into his hands. "You just wanted her <em>yourself,</em> didn't you? Why didn't you say anything <em>then?</em> I would'a let you out!"</p><p><em>'Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself,'</em> Minazuki responded, unwavering in his conviction. <em>'...Also, I did not anticipate the situation escalating in the way that it did. Had I known that was the plan, perhaps I <strong>would</strong> have asked permission to emerge.'</em></p><p>Sho was sure that he was going to die from embarrassment any minute now. It got him to thinking of what would happen if he actually <em>did</em> - would Minazuki go with him, or would he stick around and parade their body around like some kind of weird zombie? The thought was just as unsettling as the fact that the asshole wanted to be part of the <em>process</em> of baby-making, absurd as that was, and Sho decided not to pursue that imagery any further than he already had.</p><p>"<em>We</em> didn't know, either!" Sho couldn't think of anything else to say - it <em>was</em> true, but it just felt like an excuse at this point. "It just... sorta... <em>happened!</em> Don't tell me you've never gotten caught up in the moment and done something you didn't plan for! Or are you really so <em>perfect</em> that you <em>never</em> screw up!?"</p><p>"Boys, <em>please...</em>" Rise raised a hand to interject, clearly put off by how heated the discussion had become. "If this is about what I think it's about... why don't you just take the third option? It's right there."</p><p>"You can <em>both</em> be the father," Yu agreed, without even looking away from his current task. "After all... it's <em>your</em> body, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I was <em>trying</em> to tell him, but..." Sho groaned. "He's bein' all pissy 'cuz he didn't get any last night, and he thinks that's the only way he can <em>really</em> be a dad, so..."</p><p>Rise leaned over the table, moving close enough to Sho that she could whisper in his ear - a <em>direct</em> message to Minazuki. "Don't worry, I'll fit you in <em>tonight.</em> Does that work for you?"</p><p>Minazuki didn't say anything in response, but the way he shifted just then indicated that Rise's words were <em>more</em> than enough to distract him from his conundrum. A grin crossed Sho's face, and he leaned back in his seat, feeling rather smug.</p><p>"I think he <em>likes</em> the sound of that," Sho remarked, as Rise returned to her seat. "I'll let him go <em>crazy</em> tonight... just so he doesn't drive <em>me</em> crazy!"</p><p>"You're getting worse at that, you know." Yu's criticism was directed at Sho's habit of wordplay, and it made the shame from before flood back all at once - clearly, it wasn't <em>possible</em> to die of embarrassment, or Sho would have kicked the bucket right then and there.</p><p>...Well, at least the <em>main</em> issue had been solved. The odds were that it would turn up again, whenever Minazuki was feeling particularly restless - but he had been placated for the time being, and the last words he spoke before shutting up altogether indicated that as well-</p><p>
  <em>'I suppose that is a fair compromise. I look forward to it...'</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The answer to the question of whether Sho or Minazuki gets to be the dad is ultimately, "yes."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>